A Different Story
by Ravvie
Summary: AU.It's the first season of Charmed, just a LOT different. Each chapter is two episodes. Be warned, violence and bad words! If this gets enough responses, it may be getting a sequal!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: This is a PG-13/Tstory. Mild exclamations, some elements may be unsuitable for some.

Chapter One: Before Something Came

_Tuesday, Late Afternoon_

_Roadway in The City_

I don't really remember why she was out there. All I know is I saw her- a kid maybe no more than four or five, lying in the middle of that abandoned street, soaking wet, looking like she'd been hit by car. I really knew I should be getting home- Phoebe and Piper were gonna kill me if I didn't get home in time, but I stopped and went to turn her over, to see if she was breathing.

She had on a little necklace that said "Rose Isabelle" and she was very pale, almost white. Her hair was slightly lighter than mine but still very dark, and her clothes were really typical of a kid that age. I tapped her on the shoulder a few times, but she was unresponsive.

I debated what to do for a few minutes. I could call 911- but they might not get here in time to save her, who ever she was. I could drive her,(I wasn't even a half a mile from the hospital from where I was), but they would probably want to know what in the hell I was and what I was doing with a five year kid that wasn't mine.  
I decided I would take that chance. Gently, I picked her up and placed her in the backseat of my car, throwing a blanket on her that I'd left in there. Lucky me.

According to the doctor, Primrose (What a coindence, a P name! I would have never thought someone would have named a kid Primrose though.) Isabella James, aged five, had a fractured wrist and a case of hypothermia. It took a lot of explaining to them as to why I had been there, but since they really had no proof explaining as to why I'd "abduct" her, they let it slide. She woke up apparently an hour or so after she stablized. She was somewhat in awe of what had happened, but she was only five, you really couldn't blame her, could you?

A few minutes after she stablized, her mother along with her father was arrested, and her other child, a son only about three weeks, was taken into state custody. It was really kind of sad, actually. According to Primrose, her father had been happy to get a boy, because he despised having a "useless" girl. He felt Primrose didn't need to be alive anymore, so he drove her to that street, threw her out of the car, and hit her with it, according to her mother.

Speaking of her mother, she was really out of it. Her name was Abby Mara James, and you could tell she had a really tough time with her husband and and her new baby. But Primrose, she'd said, wasn't hers or her husband's.

She was a child sent from hell. A witch, sent to ruin the lives of others and the world's.

Yeah right.

Witches don't exist. That is so stupid, I told Primrose as I walked her out of that hospital about a week or two later. Surprisingly, they'd (the state)said I could take care of her until her parents got out or until she turned eighteen, whichever came first.I guess I had a bit of a reputation, or maybe someone out there managed to convince them to let me keep her, even though she wasn't a blood relative. It was odd, but she and my sisters, despite my fears, got along fine. Phoebe called her "my adopted little sister." Piper didn't like her as much, though (she was too noisy, according to her, but then again, it seems like Piper's constantly PMS-ing), but she put up with her.

I was so naive, I would say later, because about three days later, everything in our world was going to change. "Sheer Irony," Primrose would say later, "That's a really kick in the side."

More a kick in _my_ side, really.

_Halliwell Manor_

_Friday, Midnight_

Primose was awakened to the loud crash of thunder and the blinding shimmer of lightening. She shook her head and yawned. Midnight thunder, never good. Quietly, she stepped out of her room for a moment- maybe it had been for good- she did need to pee a little.

_CREAK._

What was that? A door, pushed open by a wind, most likely. She sighed, and ran over on tiptoes to the noise. It was the attic door; she'd never seen it open in the short time that she'd been in the Halliwell house.Quietly, she tried to open the door.

_It opened._

Primrose peeked into the room. An old book, soaked with raindrops and quite raggedy, sat quite ditzily placed on a little stand, opened to a page at the very front. Her curiosity got the best of her and she looked at the page opened, and started reading.

_"Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The Great work of magic is sought  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Bring your power to we children four,  
We want the power, give us the power."_

The five year old raised her eyebrows in mystery. She decided it was best to get back to bed, the sisters would be a little annoyed if they caught her up this late.

Somewhere in San Fransisco, a young mother sat in her little chair in a room in a mental hospital, smiling crazily. "It has happened," she said, dreamily. "The children have been reborn and the terrors of hell have been wrought anew on this land! Save yourself, Rose, undo your undoing, or the sisters will take your soul over with their evil! No, no, no!" the mother's anguished screams of bloodcurdling proportion caused a doctor to run in madly and restrain the distraught blonde haired woman, forcing her to calm down.

Rocking back and forth, she whispered to herself quietly, "Back, back, the charmed ones are back, to wrought evil anew onto this world." She didn't know a dark force was watching her, and smiling as he spread the news to his fellow demons: the charmed ones were back, and he planned to seduce the middle one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Saturday Evening_

_Halliwell Manor_

That saturday was a rainy one, like the Friday night before it, incensing the general mood of the house, and giving the impression of nothing to do at all. Prue was out, so was Phoebe, and it was just a annoyed and slightly PMS-ing Piper with a bored Primrose, who was watching a cartoon while Piper irritatedly did something in the kitchen that involved the usage of noise. And lots of it.

Primrose rolled her eyes. Seriously. As much as she liked Piper, she couldn't help feeling like the woman had major issues with people, men in general. But Piper, she noted, rhymed with Viper, and it was best not to mess with the second sister. She had a date later in the evening, anyway.

"Home!" Prue announced in an angry voice, "I just quit my job! Apparently I strangled the supervisor with my mind and made his ink pen explode!"  
There was a loud bang from the kitchen, and Piper yelled loudly something about time freezing up on her, but working positively, and calling it "freakin' weird."

"She's been a pain in the butt all afternoon," Primrose dejectly replied to Prue's unanswered question as she entered the living room. "And, no, there is nothing on the television, but someone's been murdered."

"Whacked!" Phoebe's loud and boisterious voice came from the hallway's entrance, and then a mystfied, "Hey, who brought the Ouija board down?"

"Wee what?" Primrose yelled back to Phoebe from the living room

"_Ouija_," Phoebe corrected as the young girl came out to see for herself. "It's used to contact the spirits of the dead and see what wisdom they hold. Wanna give it a go?" The youngest Halliwell sister asked in a daring tone to Primrose. "What you don't know won't hurt you... hey is, there something on the back?" This got Piper's attention, and she came out to see what it was.

Primrose turned it over.

_To my girls,  
Lots of love, and remember,  
the power of four is strong to the core. _

Mom

"Power of four?" Piper repeated in a mystfied tone. "What could that mean?"

"Let's ask the Ouija board," Phoebe excitedly suggested. "Maybe it could help us," She said, almost shaking with excitement. "I've heard of people it's helped before."

There was a shared look between the four of them.

"I'll take the notes," Primrose said, as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the kitchen, and sat down at the table with all of them. "My handwriting is easy to read, believe me," she protested, but Piper took the paper and pen and placed the younger girl's hand on the Oujia pointer along with Phoebe's and Prue's and asked, "What is the power of Four?"

P-A-I-G-E M-A-T-T-H-E-W-S

"Paige Matthews?" Primrose said, irked somewhat. "I thought it was a thing, not a person."

"Maybe this person knows what the power of four is?" Prue suggested out loud and shrugged.

"It's moving again," Phoebe said nervously, and all eyes were directed to the board.

I-S P-R-I-M-R-O-S-E-S M-O-T-H-E-R

"Paige Matthews is Primrose's mother," Piper said outloud. "Guess you were adopted, Mia," she said, using a name that Primrose detested, clearly seen by the look of disgust on her face.

"Again, please direct eyes to board, it's moving again." Primrose piped up as she hid her disgustfor the usage of "Mia", and their eyes became glued to the board once more.

1-2-4-7 A-N-D-R-E-W-S S-T-R-E-E-T

T-W-E-L-V-E O-C-L-O-C-K

S-U-N-D-A-Y

It stopped, and the four of them were left there in shock.

"I am calling off my date," Piper said as she picked up her cellphone. "This is too important, and besides, this girl could be in trouble. Yes, Jeremy? Sorry, can't make it tonight, family emergency. Let's reschedule, okay?" she put the phone down and added,

"So... Paige Matthews is going to be at this place tomorrow, according to the Oujia board?"

"Yes, she is," Phoebe said, while Prue tried to calm down a almost in shock Primrose.

"But," Primrose said quietly, "My mother said she had me, what happened?"Thenshe looked over to Piper, and added,

"Call me "Mia" againand you'll die. Seriously. I hate that stupid name."

"I was only joking!" Piper protested, holding her arms in the air.

"I don't like the name. If you're going to nickname me, call me Rose or Mim, but not Mia, alright? If you don't call me that, I won't call you Piper The Viper like I have been doing behind your back all evening." Primrose folded her arms and tilted her head, and looked at Piper, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

_Almost Six Years Previously_

_"Miss Matthews, it's a girl, and it's time to sign the papers. Are you ready?" The female doctor asked the young teenage girl warmly, who was in tears and clutching the little blanket that covered the beds in the maternity ward. _

"I'll never see it again?" She asked, her eyes almost drowning in tears.

"No, Miss Matthews. She'll be out of your life completely. You'll have a normal rest of your life when you can choose to have children, and not like a horrible mistake."

Quietly, the frail girl handed the dark haired baby over to the sympathetic doctor. "It'll all be fine in the end Paige," she added as the teenager began a fresh round of sobbing. "It all will." Waiting outside was another doctor, but a male, holding an also dark haired baby girl. But he wasn't a doctor. Or at least, he wasn't now. But he had been, in another life.

"Make sure Abby thinks this one's hers, Wyatt," the doctor whispered quietly as they switched babies. "We can't have this one going off track like her mother, I really do sense a potential in this one. I have to wonder who the father was. Abby's child is Paige's child,and Paige's child is Abby's child, Primrose. " She paused and sighed, then added, "I wish I didn't have to do this. Abby's unstable as it is, and her husband's pushed her over the edge far too many times. But still... this child needs to be reunited with her mother... someday."

Clarification: Primrose was switched at birth with Abby's real child.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks so much for the review. YAYNESS!

Chapter Three:

**Five Years Ago**

_She walked faintly into the room in the hospital, holding a baby girl with dark hair. "Congrats! The baby's fine. She'll grow up wonderfully from what we can see so far. You're lucky Miss James. A labor like this normally causes some problems growing up, but this girl doesn't seem to have any affects from the labor."_

_The woman shook her head. "This isn't my daughter. I never had this child, she's not my baby."_

_The doctor had a perplexed look on her face. "But it is, Miss James. Primrose, you named her yourself. I quite like that name, Primrose. It's a flower, isn't it?"_

_The woman sat up angrily. "This ain't my child! This child didn't spend nine months inside me, she didn't feel my pain! This is not my damn daughter! It's a witch!"_

_The doctor sighed slightly. "_Calmus Returnus, Memorus Evaporatus._" The woman sighed and fell asleep._

_She left the room as she placed the baby girl in her container. "Don't tell me what I already know, Abby," she whispered."I had to do this... for the sake of magic, your life, and this child's life." _

_Magic, once strong and full blown inside Abby, had faded away to almost nothingness over the years. When she had known Abby nearly ten years ago, her magical skill was almost un-matched, and her future seemed bright. Now, at twenty-three, she was nowhere,a college dropout, a young girl c__hained in an abusive marriage, and steadily going more insane by the day._

_She supposed it started when Abby's father died when she was about eighteen. No one knew what happened. Murder or suicide, they could never decide. About a year later, Abby got married. Some whispers abounded that her husband, angry that Abby's father wouldn't let her marry him at sixteen, killed him so he could be out of way. It was never proven, but rumors never die._

_"Oh Abby," the doctor sighed sadly as she stood outside the door of her room. "You've fallen so much. What happened to the vibrant girl I knew?"_

_But the magic was returning. She could feel it inside this baby girl- Primrose. It was vibrant. Could it- no, it wasn't possible. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell had no other brothers or sisters, so there was no way in hell that Primrose was related to them. Unless... but she didn't dare to believe it! Such liasons were unheard of, let alone against to rules! But... her heart was screaming this at her. Paige was the sister of the Halliwell girls. _

_It was impossible- but it was saying nothing that the impossible had happened many times before in her lifetime and others before. The sheer fact that the Halliwell sisters had survived without magic for years was proof. Quietly, she blew magical dust into the room. If she was indeed of Halliwell blood, it would lead her back to her true family._

**Present Day, A Day Later**

Primrose had fallen asleep in the back of their car, dark hair falling over her face as she napped quietly, laying her face on her hands. It seemed odd that fate had twisted itself in weird shapes around her and what appeared to be her new friends. It seemed odd to her that just a few weeks- or was it days?- that she was nearly dead in a street in California. She remembered that night almost dreamlike...

_"Come on, you brat!" Primrose's father yelled as he dragged her to a almost broken down car in the incessant rain__. "This is the last night I'll ever see you!"_

_"No Daddy, please!" She wailed helplessly as she flailed her arms around to no avail. __"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_But her shrill cries held no effect on her mother, who sat in a rocking chair on their porch, holding her brother, a blank souless look in her eyes as she hummed a song to her baby boy, who remained unknowing to what was about to happen to his sister. He would remain in his own world, knowing his mother was the only constant._

_"In the damn car!" He spat angrily as she was forced into the backseat. He had bashed her hand against the top of the car, causing her to squeal painfully._

_"Shut up! Or I'll do it for you!"_

_After awhile, she was pushed out in the middle of some empty backstreet, as her father screeched at her to stay still. _

_Bright lights started running towards her. She was going to run, run but-_

_Then, WHAM! The front of the car hit her violently at a great speed, knocking her back at least a foot. Her head hit the street, and she moaned, but was soon silent._

_It was all over, he thought. And he drove away, leaving her there in the rain._

_After sometime, Primrose could feel herself floating on what she thought was air. Was she dead? No, she still felt very alive, maybe it was one of those near death experiences. But she could see light. Lots of light, it was blinding her, and she covered her eyes._

_"Primrose," A older woman's voice said warmly from over her, "You're not supposed to be here. Yet."_

_"No, she's not__," A younger female __voice agreed, and Primrose felt like the speaker of the second voice was smiling at her. _

_"You'll see us again," the voices said in unison. "Be strong, child. We're watching over you; we always have been." __And she could feel herself floating back down to earth._

_"Steady! One, two three!" A voice cried from her left._

_She could feel a whole jolt of energy surge through her body, violently awaking her. She gasped as her eyes fluttered open, and she could feel the world spinning around her. She was alive, but barely. She closed her eyes in exhaustion._

_She didn't know who she had just met in the place of bright lights, but someone had saved her life._

They were close to their destination, Prue mused quietly as almost everyone in the car was sleeping. Late nights never worked out for them, did it? She smiled. She could remember nights she and her sisters had spent, watching scary movies, then falling asleep, and a few hours later, one of them waking up, screaming about a nightmare they'd just had. She really sometimes loved being the older sister. She could hide her sisterly instincts under the premise of being bossy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the review! If this story is popular enough and I get pelted with enough requests, I'll do a sequal. Sorry this update took so long... issues and what not.

Chapter Four:

She slid into the back door of the building quietly, dark hair flipping out in the late summer wind and morning sun as she quietly slammed the black door behind her, entering into the almost austere building. She looked around the back room, hoping that she wasn't late, seeing as how she'd lost track of time,but a voice interupted her thoughts.

"Hey Paige!" she was greeted by another female, her hairin a messy blonde bob and slightly shorter than herin the backroom. "Finally get here, huh?" she said mockingly, smiling lopsidly through her dark lipstick and heavily lined eyes, leering at her. "It's almost noon. You were supposed to get here by ten."

She rolled her eyes. "Cut me some slack, Layla. I had crap to deal with."

"Look," Layla said, her voice raspy from years of drug abuse and a tough life that most people never experience. "I know you're young. I know you're not as 'fallen' as me and the rest of us here. But late is still late. I don't think you're gonna get a chance again- do this again and you're gonna get dumped out on your ass. It's not all glamourous, and I would have thought you'd know that from working here... how many years Paige?"

Paige sighed. "Three."

"Lucky you,the boss ain't in here today. He ain't coming in until about oneish I believe, late sundays... smart girl, aren't you? We're on lunch break anyway... starting... now."

Paige sighed. "I'm going out anyway to take a breath of fresh air. Be back in fifteen." She opened the door out of the stuffy room and headed toward the front of the place's front steps.

She hated working here as an "Exotic Dancer" but even that term was too polite for her. Eighteen and nowhere to go, college scholarship falling through,she'd managed to find this little place in the middle of nowhere, she liked to say. More importantly, she had been desperate enough to...become a dancer. Yeah, a real story to tell the kids, she bitterly thought constantly as she left each day. One day... just keep telling yourself that one day you'll get out of here, when the real truth is you know you're hopeless and trapped in a lifestyle you know you'll die in.

Looking out toward the road, she could see a small car stop a few feet ahead of her, and two women got out. One of them ran over to Paige. She wasn't much older than herself, Paige noted. But what would a couple of girls be doing around a place like here? There weren't any empty spots.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, smiling brightly at Paige. "I'm looking for Paige Matthews, do you know where she is?"

Paige stood up, shocked. "I'm Paige Matthews, who the hell are you?" she said, shock and surprise bright in her eyes. "Why the hell do you want to look for me?"

The woman took a breath. "Okay, Paige, we have some things to tell you, and they're not all pretty."

"My life's not been pretty over the past five years," she countered, her eyes narrowed at the woman. "You still haven't told me who you are."

"I'm Piper Halliwell, and that's Prue. My other sister Phoebe is in the car," She said with an air of self-described importance, "And you need to come with us, quickly."

"Why should I?" She snapped back at Piper. "Abduction is illegal, didn't you know that?"

"Paige, whether you like it or not, there are some things that we can't tell you here," she said, her voice low and dark. "There could be people listening that could hurt you."

"Don't you play scare tactics with me, I won't fall for them." she angrily scoffed back at Piper, clearly becoming agitated.

"I'm not," Piper protested, folding her arms. "Alright, I'll tell you one thing: We found your daughter."

Paige's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "My what?" she whispered, beginning to shake like a leaf, on the verge of tears. She remembered that day six years ago, when she'd had to make the hardest decision in her life: adoption. It was the beginning of her fall, the birth of her daughter, whom in her mind had never been named, came back with vivid recollection.

"Yes, your daughter," Piper softly whispered, leaning in closer to her. "It's another reason why you have to come with us. She might be in danger too. In fact, we're all in danger, and the only way you'll be safe is if you come with us. Okay?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Paige squeaked out an agreement to go with her,starting to walk with Piper to the car, but Layla had obviously decided to choose this moment to pop out of the backroom.

"Hey!" She croaked. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Paige turned around, Piper's expression aghast. "Layla, tell them I'm quitting this place. I'm never coming back," she said, looking at Piper hopefully, and then began walking again. She could hear the backdoor slam, Layla clearly annoyed.

"Hey," Prue said as she reached the car, handing her a small makeup remover pad. "Mascara,heavy foundation, and tears don't mix, do they?" she quipped, smiling mildly at her, and then opening the backdoor of the car, where a sleeping Pheobewas startled slightly.

"Uh-who-a-whatsit!" Pheobe sputtered as Paige entered the car and the door shut. "Oh...I assume you're Paige, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "Is that..." she whispered, her heart almost hanging on that moment.

"Yes," Pheobe said, warmly. "Your daughter, Primrose Isabella James."

Paige looked at her child. She wasn't quite a carbon copy of her, nor was she completely different. She seemed to have taken her mother's hair, Paige noted happily, proud of her blackish-brown hair and was glad to see it had been passed down another generation.

Prue started up the car, slowly but surely taking them away fromthis forsaken place.

Layla watched them slowly move away from the little place from a window in the front room. A expression of anger was on her face, contorting her features and she thrust her fist onto a nearby table, but then picked up a cell phone out of her bag. After dialing a number on her cellphone and waiting a few seconds, she began talking.

"Hello... yes it's me, Layla. Bad news, boss. Those witches have her and her daughter. There's almost no way we'll be able to get them back without a full assault on the Halliwell Manor and I'm sure you know what a death sentence that would be..." She drawled into the phone, but then suddenly dropped it.

It had burst into bright flames.

Layla exclaimed loudly to no one, "But how was I supposed to know that they'd come today? I-" She never finished her sentence- a similiar color of fire had surrounded her, causing her to writhe and screech unearthily.

The last thing she ever heard was, "Such is the price to pay for your mistrust, Layla! No one ever crosses me and lives to tell the tale!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you like this story. Apparently, I've gotten over 200 hits as of this writing- more than my last story.

Chapter Five:

They arrived at the house a few moments later after leaving the building, and as they were pulling up to the driveway, Prue motioned Paige to get out and wait in the living room. "Too much of a shock for Primrose to see you, I suppose," she suggested, as Phoebe stepped out, carrying the girl up the steps and up to a bedroom.

"She can deal with you later, but right now, we have to tell you what's going on," Piper quietly announced. "And keep in mind," she said as she came back into the living room, "We're new to all this too," she added as she sat down in the living room, waiting for Phoebe (who had a bagful of what appeared to be books), and then closing the door as she came back down, then locking it.

"If Primrose wakes up, we don't want her to hear this. Yet." Prue said, her voice low. "Have what we need, Pheebes?"

"Yes, and I'm surprised they were still where I left them, " she replied, as she spilled the bag out onto the coffee table."Seeing as how people tend to take things and not put them back," she commented, while glancing at Piper, who rolled her eyes and hissed, but stopped after a death glare by Prue who sharply said,

"Start reading before you tear each other to threads."

"Okay. Patty Halliwell's- she was ourmother, by the way-diary,August 2nd, 1977. _I gave birth today, it was a girl.Left girl to nun and asked her to name her a 'P' name._ Isn't that the year_ you_ were born, Paige?"

Paige looked mildly disturbed by this. "So what? How do you know it was me that your mother gave up? It could have been anybody."

"That's not all," Phoebe interupted. " This is from Grams' diary... May 25th, 1996. _Paige graduated today. I'm so proud that she made it. S_eems like it to me, Paige."

"Maybe," Paige said, still hardly convinced that she was connected to this people.

"Wait for it," Phoebe added eagerly, "I found youradoption papers in my mother's bedroom last night before I went to bed." She held up the papers on which Paige's name could be seen. "How she got them is beyond me, but I'm not questioning this."

"Okay," Paige begrudgingly accepted. "I'm your sister. What do you need to tell me?"

Prue raised an eyebrow and took the thickest book off of the table.

"_And when four women of my lineage __are joined as one, the world shalt not perish under Evil's grasp. They shall be endowed with the ability to freeze time, the ability to move objects without lifting a finger, the ability to see beyond, and the ability to heal wounds. I make this prediction in the years of 1690, and I say it will take two hundred and eight years to pass, and my name is Melinda Warren._ That's 1998, this year. And I think abilities could estimate to be powers, which leads me to believe we're witches. Good witches, Paige, don't give me that look," she added, looking at her horrified glance.

"Sorry," Paige mumbled quietly, looking at the floor. " I was always lead to believe that all witches were evil..."

"Melinda Warren wasn't. Apparently she was a well known healer in her village until someone took her in," Phoebe observed from a book in her hands. "She was about 22 when she was burned at the stake, and she had a daughter, but her name's not mentioned here. Also, she had a sister who stayed in England, but there's not much about her here either, just a 'bloody Elizabeth' every now and then."

"We're not idiots, Prue, we allknow it's 1998. And besides, we're Halliwell, not Warren." Piper replied as she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"That's beyond the point, Piper, and also,there was probablysomeone along the lines whochanged it to Halliwell. But wait, there's more:_ Three children will be born of these women in the years 1992,1998, 1999 and 2000: A girl, born to the youngest, and abandoned but returned to her family; a boy to the second eldest... I cannot see his __future; a girl to the eldest, and she appears to to be the future of the family, and finally, a boy to the third eldest, whose future looks dark as his mother's hair. M__y girls will carry this family, the boys will fail_."

"So... someone's gonna get pregnant this year? " Piper timidly responded, knowing the awful truth that was about to hit her with force.

"You, Piper," Phoebe shakingly said as she looked up to her sister. "You're the second eldest, dummy."

"Should we get a pregnancy test or something?" Prue added softly, putting her arm around her sister comfortingly. "It can go awhile without being detected, can't it?"

"No need," Piper said, starting to bawl. "I took one seven months ago, and it said I was pregnant after that date with that guy! I'm sorry I never told you how much of a slut I am after doing it on the fourth date! I'd only known him for four months and I... god! You couldn't tell because I've only started showing in the past month or so, and I imagine you all thought I was FAT!"

"Shit... you mean Jeremy, that guy I set you up with?" Phoebe said, ashamed as her sister nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," she sniffled quietly. "I'm still going out with him, remember? I was supposed to see him Saturday. Guess I'll have to call him, won't I? Damn."

"And then... It's me. Huh. A girl?" Prue remarked quietly as Piper left the room.

"Future of the family, sounds like you to me," Phoebe quipped as she followed a bawling Piper to the phone. "And hell, I didn't know my hair was dark, I always thought it was blonde."

"Blondish-brown?" Paige suggested as she left the room. "Meaning it could go either way."

"Eternal optimist, aren't you?" Prue said as she rolled her eyes at Paige, who shrugged.

"Hey, we're screwed or we're more screwed. Looking at it lightly might help."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

There was an awkward silence between the two sisters remaining in the room as Piper cried over the phone to her former date for Saturday in the kitchen, Phoebe trying vainly to console her. Paige brushed off imaginary specks of dirt on her jeans as Prue looked at the ceiling anxiously.

"You know that you have sisters now, right? You're not the only one being forced into this," Prue began, trying to make it seem like she was the one getting the short end of the stick.

"Yes, I know," Paige angrily said as she cut her off, tilting her head to stare at her sister. "I know my daughter is upstairs, and I know that I'm a 'witch.' I know I've got a 'destiny.' But did you know I was going to go to the School Of Visual Arts in New York when I graduated from high school in '95? "

"No. I didn't, and I thought you graduated in '96. What happened?" Prue said, acting like she was interested, but she was having trouble in coping with the fact that this person was her sister. She was nothing like her or the other two.

"Well, you see, my parents had died the year before," Paige replied acidly, "So I couldn't afford it with my then non-existent salary. And, seeing as how for the last years of high school, my grades were awful, so oopsy! The scholarship fell through. You know the rest, don't you?"

Prue sighed. "Yes, I do, but god; it was four freaking years ago! You were what, seventeen? I was seven when _my_ mother died, your actual birth mother…god! You were lucky to almost be an adult, my grandmother had to raise us, and I had to help!"

"Oh, my 'actual' mother, the one who cheated on _your_ father and left me for adoption? Because heaven forbid, your mother didn't have the guts to keep me, oh no! A baby made out of an affair? No way, the _oh-so_ respectable Halliwell family can't have that! What the hell do you think you are, Prue, some type of fucking royalty? Well guess what, you're not! You're just some little bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else on the entire face of the planet!" Paige snarled as she stood up and folded her arms.

Prue frowned.

"You know, maybe you aren't our sister. Maybe you're just a little whore who slept around with a warlock, and the magic rubbed off on you, because, you know, I'm not royalty, so that obviously makes you royalty, doesn't it?"

Paige gasped and bit her lip hard. "That's it. I am fucking done here! Have fun killing yourselves! Oh, and if you don't mind," she screeched, running up the stairs, "I'd like to take my daughter with me!"

She ran into the room with Primrose and grabbed the confused five year old by her wrist, causing Primrose to yell loudly in a mixture of shock and pain.

"Who in the world are you?" Primrose confusedly mumbled, but Paige didn't respond, only tightened her grip on Primrose's wrist.

"You're hurting me!" Primrose whimpered to her. "Let go of me!"

Paige looked at Primrose, then replied,

"Don't worry; you're getting out of here, honey!"

"But I don't want to get out of here!"

"Well I do!"

Phoebe came screeching into the hallway. She held up both her hands. "Okay, Paige, calm down," she pleaded in a calm voice. "You don't want to go over the top, do you?

Paige growled as Primrose started crying from the pain in her wrist. "Get out of my way, now! Or…well, I don't know what I'll do! Just try me; I'm sure I'll think of something!"

Piper came into the hallway. "Phoebe, get out of her way." When her sister protested, Piper shot her a dirty look and snapped, "Just do it! I'd rather not have to kill people if I can help it!"

Phoebe moved out of the way, sighing sadly as she watched her younger sister grab the car keys on the mantle, a tearful Primrose still in tow, and shut the door angrily. A few minutes later, the sound of a car starting and screeching away could be heard.

What seemed like hours later, Prue came out of the living room, hanging her head low.

Phoebe instantly shot her a look. "Prue," she screeched angrily, "What the hell did you say to piss her off like that? Shit, woman, can't you actually not mess things up?"

Prue looked up for a second and scoffed. "Oh, whatever, she'll be back by six. I just hope she knows what she is doing until then."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you called her a whore." When Prue raised an eyebrow, Piper merely added, "You've been calling girls you didn't like whores since the seventh grade."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, you seriously need to grow up Prue, I mean, god…"

* * *

There was a smile of satisfaction on the face of what appeared to be a blonde woman not much younger than Paige herself as she looked into what appeared to be a crystal ball. "My Lord," she whispered, "It appears the discord spell I cast is working excellently on the sisters."

A demonic laughter echoed throughout the cavern, and it hissed, "Excellent. The world will be in chaos soon… you've been a most worthy asset, Eris."

Eris smiled wickedly. "But I do love to cause chaos, and this was the most chaotic thing I'd ever seen for some time, my Lord. Getting along one minute, and then breaking apart the next? That spell wouldn't have been that strong if you couldn't have helped."

"Is it breakable, though?" The demonic lord asked in what may have been a concerned voice. "We wouldn't want the power of four to occur."

Eris frowned slightly. "Yes, my Lord, most all spells are breakable. But this one is nearly _impossible_ to break. I cannot think of a way they themselves could break it; even that little girl couldn't break it. A witch's powers at that age are far too underdeveloped."


End file.
